uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Most Single Debuts In A Year (chronological order)
Here are the artists with the most debuts on the UK Singles Charts in a single year Debut Number Order Total Week Order Elvis Presley (1957) (12 debuts) (107 weeks) *Mystery Train (Pk: 25) (5 weeks) (February 1957) *Rip It Up (Pk: 27) (1 week) (March 1957) *Too Much (Pk: 6) (9 weeks) (May 1957) *All Shook Up (Pk: 1) (21 weeks) (June 1957) *(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear (Pk: 3) (21 weeks) (July 1957) Me Be Your Teddy Bear re-entered in 2007 for its last 2 weeks on chart *Paralysed (Pk: 8) (10 weeks) (August 1957) *Party (Pk: 2) (17 weeks) (October 1957) re-entered in 2007 for its last 2 weeks on chart *Got A Lot O' Livin' To Do (Pk: 17) (4 weeks) (October 1957) *Trying To Get You (Pk: 16) (4 weeks) (November 1957) *Loving You (Pk: 24) (2 weeks) (November 1957) *Lawdy Miss Clawdy (Pk: 15) (5 weeks) (November 1957) *Santa Bring My Baby Back To Me (Pk: 7) (8 weeks) (November 1957) The Wedding Present (1992) (12 debuts) (19 weeks) *Blue Eyes (Pk: 26) (2 weeks) (January 1992) *Go-Go Dancer (Pk: 20) (1 week) (February 1992) *Three (Pk: 14) (2 weeks) (March 1992) *Silver Shorts (Pk: 14) (1 week) (April 1992) *Come Play With Me (Pk: 10) (2 weeks) (May 1992) *California (Pk: 16) (1 week) (June 1992) *Flying Saucer (Pk: 22) (1 week) (July 1992) *Boing! (Pk: 19) (1 week) (August 1992) *Love Slave (Pk: 17) (2 weeks) (September 1992) *Sticky (Pk: 17) (2 weeks) (October 1992) *The Queen Of Outer Space (Pk: 23) (2 weeks) (November 1992) *No Christmas (Pk: 25) (2 weeks) (December 1992) Glee Cast (2010) (66 debuts) (141 weeks) *Take A Bow (Pk: 36) (4 weeks) (January 2010) *Gold Digger (Pk: 44) (4 weeks) (January 2010) *Rehab (Pk: 62) (2 weeks) (January 2010) *On My Own (Pk: 73) (2 weeks) (January 2010) *Bust Your Windows (Pk: 57) (3 weeks) (January 2010) *Mercy (Pk: 94) (1 week) (January 2010) *Push It (Pk: 96) (1 week) (January 2010) *Taking Chances (Pk: 76) (2 weeks) (February 2010) *Somebody To Love cover (Pk: 26) (6 weeks) (February 2010) *Alone (Pk: 47) (2 weeks) (February 2010) *Last Name (Pk: 83) (1 week) (February 2010) *Maybe This Time (Pk: 87) (1 week) (February 2010) *Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Pk: 9) (12 weeks) (February 2010) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Pk: 14) (6 weeks) (Februrary 2010) *Keep Holding On (Pk: 47) (3 weeks) (February 2010) *No Air (Pk: 52) (2 weeks) (Februrary 2010) *Sweet Caroline (Pk: 59) (2 weeks) (March 2010) *Thong Song (Pk: 99) (1 week) (March 2010) *Defying Gravity (Pk: 38) (4 weeks) (March 2010) *Proud Mary (Pk: 93) (1 week) (March 2010) *Lean On Me (Pk: 43) (3 weeks) (March 2010) *Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl (Pk: 62) (2 weeks) (March 2010) *Endless Love (Pk: 94) (1 week) (March 2010) *True Colors (Pk: 35) (3 weeks) (March 2010) *Imagine (Pk: 57) (2 weeks) (March 2010) *Papa Don't Preach (Pk: 81) (1 week) (March 2010) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Pk: 53) (2 weeks) (April 2010) *Don't Rain On My Parade (Pk: 80) (1 week) (April 2010) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Pk: 93) (1 week) (April 2010) *Gives You Hell (Pk: 14) (5 weeks) (May 2010) *Hello (Pk: 35) (2 weeks) (May 2010) *Hello, Goodbye (Pk: 48) (2 weeks) (May 2010) *Hello, I Love You (Pk: 69) (1 week) (May 2010) *Highway To Hell (Pk: 89) (1 week) (May 2010) *Like A Prayer (Pk: 16) (4 weeks) (May 2010) *4 Minutes (Pk: 42) (2 weeks) (May 2010) *Like A Virgin (Pk: 58) (1 week) (May 2010) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Pk: 66) (1 week) (May 2010) *Beautiful (Pk: 64) (1 week) (May 2010) *One Less Bell To Answer/A House Is Not A Home (Pk: 77) (1 week) (May 2010) *Fire (Pk: 93) (1 week) (May 2010) *A House Is Not A Home (Pk: 94) (1 week) (May 2010) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Pk: 9) (5 weeks) (May 2010) *Run Joey Run (Pk: 27) (3 weeks) (May 2010) *Ice Ice Baby (Pk: 52) (1 week) (May 2010) *Physical (Pk: 56) (1 week) (May 2010) *U Can't Touch This (Pk: 63) (1 week) (May 2010) *Jessie's Girl (Pk: 33) (3 weeks) (May 2010) *One (Pk: 56) (1 week) (May 2010) *The Boy Is Mine (Pk: 62) (1 week) (May 2010) *The Lady Is A Tramp (Pk: 93) (1 week) (May 2010) *I Dreamed A Dream (Pk: 36) (2 weeks) (June 2010) *Dream On (Pk: 47) (2 weeks) (June 2010) *Bad Romance (Pk: 41) (3 weeks) (June 2010) *Poker Face (Pk: 27) (5 weeks) (June 2010) *Safety Dance (Pk: 88) (1 week) (June 2010) *Beth (Pk: 98) (1 week) (June 2010) *Good Vibrations (Pk: 77) (1 week) (June 2010) *Give Up The Funk (Pk: 87) (1 week) (June 2010) *Loser (Pk: 88) (1 week) (June 2010) *It's A Man's Man's Man's World (Pk: 94) (1 week) (June 2010) *Over The Rainbow (Pk: 30) (2 weeks) (June 2010) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Pk: 32) (2 weeks) (June 2010) *Faithfully (Pk: 48) (1 week) (June 2010) *To Sir With Love (Pk: 60) (1 week) (June 2010) *Bohemian Rhapsody (Pk: 67) (1 week) (June 2010) Glee Cast (2011) (65 debuts) (100 weeks) *Telephone (Pk: 25) (2 weeks) (January 2011) *Empire State Of Mind (Pk: 35) (2 weeks) (January 2011) *Billionaire (Pk: 48) (2 weeks) (January 2011) *Listen (Pk: 51) (1 week) (January 2011) *What I Did For love (Pk: 96) (1 week) (January 2011) *Toxic (Pk: 40) (2 weeks) (January 2011) *The Only Exception (Pk: 45) (1 week) (January 2011) *I'm A Slave 4 U (Pk: 97) (1 week) (January 2011) *I Want To Hold Your Hand (Pk: 74) (1 week) (February 2011) *Losing My Religion (Pk: 82) (1 week) (February 2011) *One Of Us (Pk: 84) (1 week) (February 2011) *River Deep, Mountain High (Pk: 45) (2 weeks) (February 2011) *Lucky (Pk: 67) (1 week) (February 2011) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Pk: 76) (1 week) (February 2011) *The Time Warp (Pk: 63) (1 week) (February 2011) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (Pk: 72) (1 week) (February 2011) *Teenage Dream (Pk: 36) (3 weeks) (February 2011) *Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Pk: 39) (2 weeks) (February 2011) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Pk: 61) (1 week) (February 2011) *Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella (Pk: 22) (3 weeks) (March 2011) *Forget You (Pk: 31) (3 weeks) (March 2011) *Marry You (Pk: 51) (2 weeks) (March 2011) *Just The Way You Are (Pk: 69) (1 week) (March 2011) *Hey Soul Sister (Pk: 37) (2 weeks) (March 2011) *Dog Days Are Over (Pk: 48) (1 week) (March 2011) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Pk: 67) (1 week) (March 2011) *(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Pk: 82) (1 week) (March 2011) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll (Pk: 23) (5 weeks) (April 2011) *Need You Now (Pk: 51) (2 weeks) (April 2011) *Bills, Bills, Bills (Pk: 58) (2 weeks) (April 2011) *Firework (Pk: 55) (1 week) (April 2011) *Fat Bottomed Girls (Pk: 66) (1 week) (April 2011) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Pk: 68) (1 week) (April 2011) *When I Got You Alone (Pk: 79) (1 week) (April 2011) *Silly Love Songs (Pk: 89) (1 week) (April 2011) *Sing (Pk: 46) (2 weeks) (April 2011) *Baby (Pk: 67) (1 week) (April 2011) *Somebody To Love Bieber cover (Pk: 82) (1 week) (April 2011) *Take Me Or Leave Me (Pk: 91) (1 week) (April 2011) *Tik Tok (Pk: 45) (2 weeks) (April 2011) *Don't You Want Me (Pk: 47) (2 weeks) (April 2011) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Pk: 63) (1 week) (April 2011) *Loser Like Me (Pk: 27) (5 weeks) (April 2011) *Landslide (Pk: 52) (2 weeks) (April 2011) *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Pk: 95) (1 week) (April 2011) *Animal (Pk: 96) (1 week) (April 2011) *Get It Right (Pk: 31) (2 weeks) (May 2011) *Raise Your Glass (Pk: 61) (3 weeks) (May 2011) *Hell To The No (Pk: 77) (1 week) (May 2011) *Turning Tables (Pk: 75) (1 week) (May 2011) *All By Myself (Pk: 98) (1 week) (May 2011) *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Pk: 36) (2 weeks) (May 2011) *Somewhere Only We Know (Pk: 44) (2 weeks) (May 2011) *Born This Way (Pk: 52) (1 week) (May 2011) *Go Your Own Way (Pk: 51) (2 weeks) (May 2011) *Songbird (Pk: 54) (1 week) (May 2011) *Friday (Pk: 46) (1 week) (June 2011) *Rolling In The Deep (Pk: 49) (1 week) (June 2011) *Jar Of Hearts (Pk: 63) (1 week) (June 2011) *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Pk: 100) (1 week) (June 2011) *Pure Imagination (Pk: 97) (1 week) (June 2011) *Light Up The World (Pk: 48) (2 weeks) (June 2011) *Pretending (Pk: 63) (1 week) (June 2011) *For Good (Pk: 65) (1 week) (June 2011) *I Love New York/New York, New York (Pk: 83) (1 week) (June 2011) Eurovision (2014) (13 debuts) (19 weeks) *Molly - Children Of The Universe (Pk: 23) (4 weeks) (May 2014) *The Common Linnets - Calm After The Storm (Pk: 9) (3 weeks) (May 2014) *Conchita Wurst - Rise Like A Phoenix (Pk: 17) (2 weeks) (May 2014) *Sanna Nielsen - Undo (Pk: 40) (1 week) (May 2014) *Basim - Cliche Love Song (Pk: 46) (1 week) (May 2014) *Pollaponk - No Prejudice (Pk: 70) (1 week) (May 2014) *Emmelie De Forest - Rainmaker (Pk: 73) (1 week) (May 2014) *Firelight - Coming Home (Pk: 82) (1 week) (May 2014) *Sebaltar - Hunter Of Stars (Pk: 85) (1 week) (May 2014) *Aram MP3 - Not Alone (Pk: 88) (1 week) (May 2014) *TWIN TWIN - Moustache (Pk: 89) (1 week) (May 2014) *Softengine - Something Better (Pk: 93) (1 week) (May 2014) *Carl Espen - Silent Storm (Pk: 97) (1 week) (May 2014) Ed Sheeran (2014) (15 debuts) (172 weeks) *One (Pk: 18) (19 weeks) (May 2014) *Sing (Pk: 1) (31 weeks) (June 2014) *Don't (Pk: 8) (28 weeks) (July 2014) *Thinking Out Loud (Pk: 1) (28 weeks) (July 2014) *Photograph (Pk: 43) (19 weeks) (July 2014) *Afire Love (Pk: 59) (4 weeks) (July 2014) *I'm A Mess (Pk: 49) (12 weeks) (July 2014) *Bloodstream (Pk: 60) (7 weeks) (July 2014) *The Man (Pk: 82) (3 weeks) (July 2014) *Tenerife Sea (Pk: 62) (7 weeks) (July 2014) *All Of The Stars (Pk: 46) (2 weeks) (July 2014) *Nina (Pk: 57) (7 weeks) (July 2014) *Runaway (Pk: 71) (3 weeks) (July 2014) *Take It Back (Pk: 85) (1 week) (July 2014) * Make It Rain (Pk: 38) (2 weeks) (December 2014) Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles